Season 4
Season 4 of Jane the Virgin premiered on 13 October 2017 and the finale on 20 April 2018.'Jane the Virgin' Gets A Release Date For Season 4 On The CW (July 2017) Synopsis It's been quite a year (or three) for Jane Villanueva. Although she got married, her husband Michael was shot on their wedding night! But luckily, he lived to tell the tale. And then, at long last... Jane had sex. That's right, friends, she's Jane The Virgin no more! And let me tell you, married life was everything she had hoped for... until the worst thing ever happened and Michael died from complications from his injury. I know. It was a heartbreaker. We pick our story up three years later and Jane's life is certainly not what she planned. First of all, she's a widow, like her Abuela. But she's also channeled that grief into a book about her love story with Michael... And guess what? It was being published! So that was good news! Oh, and also on the bright side - Jane's parents - Xo and Ro - finally found their way back to each other and got engaged. And speaking of finding their way back to each other, Jane and Rafael are now the closest of friends. And it's a good thing, because remember their cute, snuggly son Mateo? Well, he's now quite the handful - to put it mildly. And to make matters worse - Rafael's other kids were frickin' angels. Yup, that's right, the twins he had with Petra were smart and well-behaved and pretty damn near perfect. Oh, and Petra was kicking butt professionally too. See, she'd transformed the sleek Marbella into a kids' hotel. And business was booming until everyone's (not) favorite employee Scott was found dead during the inaugural pirate treasure hunt! I know, OMG, right? And soon, Petra and her twin sister Anezka were both suspects! But you know who it actually was... ? Actually, I'm not going to spoil it, but trust me - it was straight out of a telenovela... which this is, after all. Starring Special Guest Stars :Brett Dier as Michael Cordero (2 episodes) :Brooke Shields as River Fields (4 episodes) :An actor and former supermodel, who becomes Rogelio's nemesis. :Isabel Allende as Herself Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos (10 episodes) :A lawyer hired by Petra after Anežka's accidental death :Yael Grobglas as Anežka Archuletta (7 episodes) :Petra's evil twin sister :Justina Machado as Darci Factor (7 episodes) :a brassy and formidable matchmaker who is pregnant with Rogelio's daughter :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver (6 episodes) :Rafael's adoptive-sister, a former OBGYN/doctor and recovering alcoholic who owns The Marbella :Tyler Posey as Adam Alvaro (6 episodes) :Jane's first love, whom she thought she'd never see again :Priscilla Barnes as Magda (6 episodes) :Petra and Anežka's mother, who has been in and out of jail for murders and murder attempts Guest starring :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro (4 episodes) :Alex Meneses as Katherine Cortes (3 episodes) :Francisco San Martin as Fabian Regalo del Cielo (2 episodes) :Johnny Messner as Chuck Chesser ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan ("Chapter Sixty-Nine") Co-Starring :Mia Allan as Anna :Ella Allan as Ellie :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago :Shelly Bhalla as Krishna Dhawan :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Vanessa Marshall as Latina Lover Narrator ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Rudy Martinez as Rudy the P.A. ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Rachel Andersen as Mrs. Taub ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Stephanie Nash as Gwen ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Nardeep Khurmi as Husband ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Brenda Arteaga-Walsh as Wife ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Rueben Grundy as Cop ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Hawk Walts as Henchman ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Reece Frith as Marbella Valet ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech Elise ("Chapter Sixty-Five") :Cate Cohen as Network Executive ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Silvia Curiel as Señora Belen ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Andrew Matarazzo as Flaco ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Michael Dearie as Ike ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Gloria Calderon Kellett as Senior Executive ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Howard Chan as Dr. Nguyen ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Diana De La Cruz as Middle-Aged Woman ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Alyssa Gabrielle Rodriguez as Moderator ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Ana Rey as Pilar ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Reem Kadem as Dr. Ghazali ("Chapter Sixty-Six") :Lillianna Valenzuela as 7-Year-Old Jane :Rudy Martinez as Rudy the P.A. :Jessica Caban as Sonia ("Chapter Sixty-Seven") :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech Elise :Andrew Matarazzo as Flaco :Michael Dearie as Ike :Graham Sibley as Carl ("Chapter Sixty-Seven") :Heather Olt as Doula ("Chapter Sixty-Seven") :Reinaldo Faberlle as Huge Man ("Chapter Sixty-Seven") :Bobo Chang as Harried Waiter ("Chapter Sixty-Seven") :Kelly King as Crystal ("Chapter Sixty-Eight") :Jessica Caban as Sonia :Graham Sibley as Carl :Jon Reep as Fumigator ("Chapter Sixty-Eight") Trivia *Creator Jennie Snyder Urman on Season 4: ::❝ When Jane sees Adam, you’re going to need to know what his backstory is, why she never thought she’d see him again, and why he was her first love. That’s going to take her on a real journey and obviously, there’s big history there. At the top of next season, Rafael’s lost all his money. He doesn’t have anything. His credit cards don’t work. And we have a villain rising in Luisa, whose heart is out for revenge. So everybody is grappling with their circumstances more than their romances. But it’s all going to play out in that first episode because we’ve already started working on it. ❞''http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/22/jane-the-virgin-season-3-finale-tyler-posey/ *Joseph Sanders will not return as Mateo, due to being busy with schoolJane the Virgin Unveils New Mateo in Cute Season 4 Poster — Plus: Check Out Tyler Posey as Jane's First Love (September 2017) *There is a new love triangle between Jane, Adam and Rafael'Jane the Virgin' Season 4: Jane Chooses Between Rafael and Adam *Jane the Virgin new time slot is Fridays at 9:00 pm The CW 2017-2018 Schedule: 'Arrow,' 'Jane,' 'Riverdale' Moving Days (May 2017) *Gina Rodriguez will be directing an episode this season Gina Rodriguez Tweet (3 June 2017 *The first table read took place Monday, 21 August 2017Gina Rodriguez Tweet (August 2017) *Season 4 was announced on 8 January 2017, when the network renewed the seriesThe CW Gives Early Renewals to ‘The Flash,’ Six Others (January 2017) *This season consists of only 17 episodes making it the shortest season.Jane the Virgin Episode Count Revealed (Hint: It's the Shortest Season Yet) (August 2017) Photos :'Season 4/Gallery''' Episodes Notes and references es:Temporada 4 Category:Seasons